turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Harry Truman
I see he is a Category:Presidents of the United States (OTL) but not a Category:Presidents of the United States (Alternate Timeline) despite MwIH. Are we then not considering a person to have held an office ATL unless or until they serve a term beyond the balance of an unexpired one as of the PoD? (Of course that's a little dicey since MwIH's PoD was in 1942, but it's close enough for our purposes.) I wasn't sure how to proceed in such situations. Turtle Fan 00:39, 19 December 2008 (UTC) :I think it was just oversight on my part. Very technically, since that world is not ours, Truman qualifies. TR 03:18, 19 December 2008 (UTC) ::However you like it. I wasn't clear on the policy. I would have no objection to requiring someone to serve a term begun after the breakpoint to qualify, though. Turtle Fan 06:10, 19 December 2008 (UTC) :::After or during is what I was thinking. That covers Lincoln, e.g. TR 06:13, 19 December 2008 (UTC) ::::That works too, since their actions in office are affected by the AH. Turtle Fan 17:33, 19 December 2008 (UTC) "On July 4, 1947, Indianapolis City Councilman Gus van Slyke was assassinated at an anti-occupation rally while Truman was speaking." Doesn't make much sense for Truman to speak at a MAtMiG rally. I think you mean while van Slyke was speaking. ML4E 03:50, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Actually, it happened while Truman was giving a speech himself. It still needs a rewrite. TR 03:52, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Bombs Away, p. 273 On page 273 of Bombs Away, there are rapid-fire references to William McKinley, Leon Czolgosz, Giuseppe Zangara, Anton Cermak, Griselio Torresola, and Oscar Collazo. They're not very substantial, but I wonder if the context could justify squeezing out articles for them, since Truman's POV is thinking about the possibility that an assassin could strike him at the moment. Then he thinks on page 274 that his loss might not mean much in the midst of the global war. Maybe "Such and such happened in 19**. This event was on POTUS Harry Truman's mind in 1951, as he visited the a-bombed city of Los Angeles, and was greeted by a mob of reporters. He realized one of them might be an assassin, and then was unsure whether his death would mean anything by this point, after millions had already been killed in the ongoing war." The fact that Torresola and Collazo's attack was a personal experience of his might argue in favor of their inclusion if none of the others make it into the list. There are quite a few articles here with even less substance, so this might not be a totally bad idea.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 06:30, June 17, 2016 (UTC) :For a guy keen to drop movies, books, plays and so on, you come up with some pretty lame reasons for articles on people. No, I do not think articles are justified. ML4E (talk) 16:39, June 17, 2016 (UTC) Inaccurate links The page is locked. The Southern Victory section has the old, inaccurate link to the USA in SouVic. The See also has some missing links too.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 10:21, July 21, 2016 (UTC) Double Democrat We have him in both the OTL Dems and the ATL Dems because the 191 Dems are so different from OTL, it's worth noting he's still a Dem in that TL. TR (talk) 00:02, January 26, 2017 (UTC) Story Character Templates I'm thinking that The Hot War sub-section is so long, we could keep the story template immediately under the Historical Figure template and still be within the sub-section. That way, it would be right justified. What do you think? ML4E (talk) 20:33, November 21, 2017 (UTC) :I wish I knew which layout most users were using. In Wikia view, which is my preference, it does justify right. But in Monobook, the old style, yeah, I see the problem. I think I agree with ML4E's suggestion, simply because it won't screw up the view in Wikia layout, while solving the Monobook problem. TR (talk) 20:47, November 21, 2017 (UTC)